Akai Bara
by Hikari Azayaka
Summary: Kesetiaan seorang istri, bunga mawar, makam dan batu nisan, saling berhubungan karena suatu kejadiaan. Dua belas tahun, menurutmu apa yang terjadi selama masa itu?


_10 Oktober 20••_

 _Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu perlahan-lahan, satu demi satu, pergi meninggalkan tempat penuh kelabu tersebut. Menyisakan seorang wanita dewasa berkimono hitam dengan rambut soft pink yang tersanggul rapi di atas kepalanya._

 _Sesekali terdengar isak tangis dari bibir mungilnya. Tetes-tetes kristal bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata dengan iris hijau emerald itu, terjun bebas menuju tanah yang dipijaknya. Berdiri kaku ditengah guyuran hujan yang tiba-tiba turun membasahi tubuh ringkihnya, di hadapannya berdiri dengan kokoh batu nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang dicintainya._

 _" Sasuke-kun " Lirihnya, memanggil nama yang tertera di sana seraya mencengkram dada kirinya kuat berharap agar sakit yang dirasakannya dapat berkurang walau sedikit._

 _" Sasuke-kun "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _AkaiBara_

 _._

 _by Hikari Azayaka_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ooc, Typo, Eyd, OC_

 _and others_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _If you do not like my work you can press 'back'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks for those willing_

 _to read my work_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tahun pertama, Burakku Bara**

Wanita bergaun hitam selutut itu, duduk menghadap tempat pembaringan terakhir dari orang yang dicintainya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kacau dengan kantung mata yang menggelap di sudut mata hijau daunnya. Tatapannya menajam kala pandangan matanya bertemu dengan nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu. Nama suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

" Aku datang lagi, " Ucapnya untuk mengawali kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukannya. " Aku datang untuk menyapamu lagi, Sasuke-kun. "

Meremas tangannya gugup, mencoba menahan panas di pelupuk matanya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Ah, kau pasti baik-baik sajakan? Nee, Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak mau menanyakan kabarku? " Menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Keadaanku sedang tidak baik, Sasuke-kun. Tidak, tidak, bukan tentang perusahaan atau pekerjaan lainnya. " Menggeleng kecil seraya menarik napas panjang lagi, berusaha untuk menenangkan persaannya yang semakin memberat seiring dengan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Hanya saja, saat ini Ibu sedang sakit parah, Sasuke-kun. A-aku takut kalau dia juga akan meninggalkanku dan pergi bersamamu. " Menggigit keras bibirnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

" Bukan itu saja, anak-anak juga merasa seperti itu. Mereka, mereka..." Cukup, perasaan yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar dalam bentuk tetes-tetes air yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya.

" Mereka depresi, takut, rindu, sedih. Mereka kacau saat kau pergi, Sasuke-kun. Ba-bahkan, Daichi dan Daisuke menolak untuk pergi ke sekolah selama sebulan penuh. Mereka mengunci diri dalam kamar, menolak untuk melakukan apa pun, Makan juga di dalam kamar. Katakan, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke-kun? " Isaknya sambil terus-terusan meremas ujung dari gaun hitam yang dikenakannya.

" Sa-sarada juga sama. Dia menolak untuk berbicara. Berprilaku bagai mayat hidup. Yang dilakukannya hanya melamun, melamun dan melamun. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke-kun?! " Pekiknya seraya menatap nyalang batu nisan milik makam mendiang suaminya.

" Dan lagi, Hana, putri kecil kita, berubah menjadi pemurung, pendiam, tidak ada lagi celoteh riangnya, tidak ada lagi senyum manisnya, tidak ada lagi tingkah manjanya. Tidak, Tidak ada lagi! Sekarang, ayo, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?! KATAKAN!! AYO KATAKAN!! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!! APA, SASUKE-KUN?!! KATAKAN SASUKE!!!"

Teriaknya frustrasi, mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang dirasakannya sekarang.

" Apa aku harus ikut pergi bersamamu, sepertimu?! Apa?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa...? " Tanyanya sia-sia, teriakan memilukan itu berhenti digantikan oleh isak tangis yang kian menderas. Setelah sekian lama membiarkan dirinya menangis. Wanita itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berupaya menetralkan kembali perasaannya.

" Di hari peringatan kematianmu yang pertama, aku memberikanmu setangkai mawar hitam yang berarti kebencian, kematian dan perpisahan. Bunga ini melambangkan perasaanku, perpisahanku denganmu, kematianmu yang juga berarti kematianku dan kebencian. Ya, aku membencimu yang telah meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke. " Katanya tegas sembari menghapus jejak airmata di wajahnya dengan kasar. Kemudian meletakan setangkai bunga mawar hitam di depan batu nisan.

Gurat-gurat kesedihan nampak jelas di wajah ayunya. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi, menjauh dari tempat pembaringan terakhir suaminya.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, dia kemudian menoleh dan berbisik.

" jaa ne, Sasuke-kun. Sampai nanti."

Jika kau dengar dengan sesakma, di antara gemerisik daun yang dilewati angin, sayup-sayup terdengar, terbawa oleh hembusan angin.

" Maaf, Sakura. Maafkan aku. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Sampai kita berjumpa lagi. "

 **Tahun ke-dua, Daakureddo Bara**

Di tahun kedua, wanita- yang sekarang diketahui bernama Sakura itu datang kembali dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Wanita itu menggunakan rok A-line berwarna merah tua dan sweeter berwarna putih yang mencapai lehernya, wajahnya juga tidak lagi terlihat kacau seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada lagi kantung mata yang menghitam. Tetapi, yang paling menonjol dari perubahan penampilannya ini adalah rambut bublegum-nya yang dahulu mencapai pinggang, dipotong habis hingga sebahu dengan bandana merah sebagai aksesoris.

Duduk ditempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tatapan wanita itu mendingin kala pandangannya menangkap benda yang tak asing lagi baginya, batu nisan. Terdiam selama beberapa saat, melamunkan alasan yang membuatnya datang kembali ketempat ini.

Bibirnya membuka dan menutup selama beberapa kali. Keraguan mulai menguasainya. Apakah ia akan tetap melakukan kegilaannya ini? Kegilaan karena telah berbicara dengan batu nisan di hadapannya. Tapi, sekeras apa pun dia berusaha tetap tak akan mungkin dapat menolak ide gila di kepalanya yang sekarang sudah menjalar ke hatinya.

" Aku datang. Aku datang di tahun ke-duamu setelah kau pergi meninggalkan kami, Sasuke-kun. " perkataan awal yang membuat tabir yang menjadi penghalang akan sakit yang dirasakannya terbuka.

" Aku membawa kabar buruk untukmu, " Menarik napas panjang, berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya. "Aku ingat pernah memberitahumu tentang Ibu yang sakit keras tahun lalu. Dan sekarang Ibu sudah pergi, Sasuke-kun. Dia pergi dua minggu yang lalu. "

Terkekeh kecil menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. " Tapi untuk apa aku memberitahumu. Kau pasti sudah tahukan. Apa Ibu sudah sampai disana, nee, Sasuke-kun? " Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menapat langit biru muda di sana. " Aku ingin tahu Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau lebih memilih mengambil Ibu dibandingkan denganku? Kau tahu aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mengambilku."

Matanya kembali menyusuri setiap goresan yang tercipta di batu penanda makam suaminya itu. " Kau tahu kenapa aku memintanya, Sasuke-kun. Karena aku sudah lelah. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku sanggup bertahan. Nee, mungkin pada akhirnya aku akan memaksa untuk pergi bersamamu. Kau mau hal itu terjadi, Sasuke-kun? "

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum. Senyum kecut nan pahit yang menyiratkan kesedihan, penderitaan dan kekecewaan, bergabung menjadi satu. Menjadi penjara batin bagi si wanita malang yang bahkan tidak tahu lagi alasan apa yang dapat dilakukannya agar tetap bertahan hidup. Orang yang menjadi asa dalam hidupnya telah pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah kejamnya dunia nan kelam ini.

" Jangan khawatir, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya bercanda. Tak mungkin aku mengakhiri hidupku hanya karena ditinggal seorang pria. Aku adalah seorang Ibu. Aku adalah wanita yang kuat. A-a-aku... Aku... " Pada akhirnya semua ini berakhir dengan air mata. Sekuat apa pun seorang wanita itu, tetap saja ia akan hancur ketika pria yang menjadi sandarannya dalam hidup pergi meninggalkannya di dunia yang penuh sepi ini. Dan sekarang, Sakura mengerti dia pun dapat mengalami hal yang sama, berapa kali pun bibirnya mengucap kuat, tetapi dia tetap tak ubahnya adalah seorang wanita lemah yang telah kehilangan tumpuannya untuk hidup.

Mencoba untuk tegar, Sakura menghapus air matanya perlahan, meresapi tiap sedih yang keluar dari kalbu. Mengangkat dua tangkai bunga mawar merah tua yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

" Di kunjunganku kali ini, aku memberimu dua tangkai mawar merah tua. Dua yang melambangkan dua tahun kepergiaanmu, dan mawar merah tua ini yang berarti kematian. Untukmu yang telah kehilangan dia yang berharga dan untukku yang telah kehilanganmu. " Meletakan bunga mawar merah tua itu di depan batu nisan mendiang suaminya.

Wanita itu beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Menatap makam mendiang suaminya yang masih terpelihara dengan baik. " Aku pergi, Sasuke-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi. " Ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

 **Tahun ke-tiga, Kiiro no Bara**

Tahun ini, si wanita merah muda itu kembali datang ke tempat yang sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu. Kali ini wanita itu mengenakan celana pensil berwarna putih yang membuat kakinya nampak lebih jenjang dan dipadukan dengan kemeja berwarna kuning dengan lengan yang kembang di bagian siku. Di kepala pink-nya masih dengan setia bertengger bandana berwarna merah, sama seperti tahun lalu.

Duduk diam di tempat yang sama, wanita itu termenung cukup lama menatapi nisan di depannya. Keningnya berkerut dalam, berpikir keras apakah dia masih bisa melanjutkan hobi anehnya ini. Dan yah, sepertinya dia masih tetap ingin melakukannya melihat bibir mungil itu terbuka demi mengeluarkan kata-kata keluhan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

" Nee, Sasuke-kun aku penasaran apakah kau memperhatikanku di sini dari atas sana? " Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada rimbunan pepohonan di sekitarnya. " Kalau iya, berarti kau sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan, ya kan? Tapi kalau belum aku akan memberitahumu. " Mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke semula, sembari tersenyum menampilkan gigi-geligi kecil nan putih yang tertata rapi.

" Aku selingkuh darimu. " Akunya, yang disambut oleh heningnya suasana. " Aku pikir itu hal yang benar. Aku harus belajar untuk melupakanmu, kan? " Kelakarnya lembut, sambil sedikit terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataannya.

" Aku sudah empat kali menghadiri kencan yang diatur oleh kakak. Dan satu berhasil. " Senyumnya semakin melebar. " Namanya Sasori, ia adalah seorang dokter. Dia ramah dan sedikit cerewet. Tapi ketahuilah, dia baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. " Pandangan matanya melembut kala mengingat pertemuannya bersama pria bernama Sasori itu.

" Anak-anak juga sudah mengerti, kakak dan ayah juga mendukung kuharap kau juga, Sasuke-kun. " Tangannya kemudian meraih tiga tangkai bunga mawar kuning dan meletakannya di depan batu nisan di depannya.

" Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku berkunjung ke sini, Sasuke-kun. Karena itu, aku memberikanmu tiga tangkai mawar berwarna kuning ini, Sasuke-kun. Tiga yang melambangkan tahun kepergianmu dan kuning yang dapat berarti kecemburuan. Untukmu yang mungkin sedang menahan kesal di sana. Aku pergi, Sasuke-kun. " Katanya seraya pergi dari tempat itu, dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang.

 **Tahun ke-empat, Midori no Bara**

Wanita itu mengingkari perkataannya. Dia dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan datang lagi. Tetapi, kali ini wanita itu berkunjung kembali ke makan mendiang suaminya mengenakan gaun hijau tosca selutut, dan bandana merah masih terpasang rapi di atas kepalanya.

Duduk diam di tempat biasa, mata emerald-nya tak lagi bercahaya. Senyum telah pudar di wajah putih merona miliknya. Yang ada malah mata yang berkaca-kaca dangan bibir yang melengkeng ke bawah. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung gaunyang digunakannya.

" Aku pembohong yang buruk, ya kan Sasuke-kun. Aku bahkan tidak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri, apalagi orang lain. " Air matanya mulai menetes, membasahi wajah dan meluncur jatuh mengenai gaun yang dipakainya.

" Aku berbohong tentang melupakanmu, tentang Sasori, tentang semuanya... Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. " Sesalnya.

" Yang sebenarnya kurasakan, kulihat dan kuingat saat aku keluar dengan Sasori adalah sosokmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menerima tawaran kakak. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, Sasuke-kun. Hiks... Maaf. " Lirihnya, yang bahkan hampir tidak dapat ditangkap oleh gendang telinga.

" Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba membohongi diriku sendiri dan gagal. Kenyataannya aku masih mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu, hiks... Aku berbohong tentang itu semua. Hiks... Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku. " Tangisnya semakin deras, sesekali terdengar isakan dari bibirnya.

Untuk kali ini saja, dia akan membiarkan seluruh kesedihannya menampakan diri. Dia akan membiarkan penderitaannya keluar. Dia akan membiarkan kekecewaannya pergi. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan dia menangis tanpa ada yang tahu. Untuk kali ini saja, dia akan membiarkan pertahanannya jatuh.

Untuk kali ini saja, biarlah.

Setelah merasa cukup, tangis itu berhenti. Menyisakan jejak air mata di pipi ranumnya. Dengan segera dia menghapus jejak itu, berusaha tegar setelah membiarkan dirinya jatuh tadi. Dia harus bertahan demi anak-anaknya, demi keluarganya, demi dirinya, demi suaminya.

" Haah... Sudah, sudah cukup. Aku muak berpura-pura. Kali ini aku akan jujur pada diriku sendiri. Bahwa aku, Uchiha Sakura, masih mencintai orang yang telah menyematkan marga ini di belakang namaku, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. " Katanya tegas.

" Untuk itu, aku memberikan empat tangkai bunga mawar hijau ini untukmu. Empat yang berarti tahun kepergianmu. Dan bunga mawar berwarna hijau yang berarti harapan untuk membuat kehidupan yang baru di masa yang akan datang lebih baik lagi. Itulah harapanku. Aku tidak akan menjalani hidupku dalam kebohongan lagi. Karena itu, Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku pulang dan kembali lagi tahun depan. Jaa na... " Pamitnya dengan membawa harapan baru di dalam genggaman tangannya. Berpegang teguh terhadapnya.

 **Tahun ke-lima, Aoi no Bara**

Tak terasa telah lima tahun berlalu, tetapi wanita musim semi itu masih tetap berkunjung ke tempat ini setiap hari peringatan kematian suaminya. Seperti sekarang ini. Wanita itu datang lagi, sekarang dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah ayunya.

Penampilannya kini tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lalu. Hanya pakaiannya saja yang berubah. Wanita itu mengenakan setelan yang biasa dikenakan oleh pegawai wanita. Pencil skirt berwarna abu-abu dan dipadukan dengan blus putih serta rambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang tergerai seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini bukan bandana merah yang menjadi pelengkapnya, tapi jepit rambut bergambar bunga sakuralah yang menggantikannya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk duduk di tempat yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pandangan matanya melembut, sinar itu telah kembali.

" Ternyata, aku juga bisa menepati perkataanku, ya. Buktinya sekarang aku ada di sini 'berbicara' denganmu. " Senyumnya makin lebar. Walaupun lawan bicaranya sekarang tidak membalas apa lagi terlihat, tidak menyurutkan keinginan si wanita untuk terus berbicara. Berceloteh riang, tanpa peduli keadaan.

" Nee, Sasuke-kun, apa kau pernah dengar tentang cinta yang tidak dapat dijangkau atau bahkan mustahil. Aku pernah, bahkan mengalaminya. Ya, keadaanku sekarang seperti itu. " Sinar matanya sedikit meredup, tetapi tidak dengan senyumnya.

" Kau adalah cinta yang tak dapat dijangkau itu, dan aku adalah perempuan bodoh yang masih berusaha mengejarmu walau mustahil sekali pun. "

" Tapi, walau pun bodoh tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Sampai akhir kau adalah satu-satunya bagiku. Tidak peduli akan apa yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Selamanya. " Katanya tegas, penuh semangat.

" Mawar biru ini adalah simbolnya. Simbol dari cinta yang tak dapat di jangkau. " Menghirum harum lima tangkai mawar hijau di tangannya. " Lima yang berarti waktu yang semakin panjang dan mawar biru yang merupakan simbol cintaku padamu. Untukmu yang mungkin sedang merona di sana. " Senyum manis selalu menemani setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir berwarna merah muda nan menggoda itu.

" Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi, perusahaan membutuhkanku. Sepertinya semakin lama aku makin terlihat sepertimu, ya. Huh, menyebalkan. " Candanya sembari sedikit terkikik membayangkan wajah suaminya di sana ketika dia 'sedikit' menyinggung prilakunya selama masih hidup.

 **Tahun ke-enam, Orenji no Bara**

Di tahun ke-enam ini, Sakura kembali mengunjungi makam suaminya. Senyum merekah di wajah manisnya.

Rambut soft pink yang empat tahun lalu masih sebahu, kini sudah jauh lebih panjang. Pakaiannya sederhana walau masih nampak sangat menawan jika dipakainya. Hanya kaos putih yang dilapisi dengan jaket sweeter berwarna jingga dan celana semata kaki yang juga berwarna putih yang dikenakannya tapi masih terlihat mewah.

Kebiasaan untuk duduk di tempat yang sama setiap berkunjung ternyata telah mendarah daging bagi Sakura.

" Halo, Sasuke-kun. Aku merindukanmu. " Katanya langsung pada intinya. " Aku merindukanmu setiap saat. Sebelum aku tidur, sebelum aku makan, sebelum aku pergi kerja, di setiap kegiatanku aku selalu merindukanmu. "

" Aku merindukan kehadiranmu. Aku merindukan pelukanmu. Aku merindukan ciumanmu. Aku merindukan sentilanmu di dahiku yang lebar. " Kekehnya katika menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri. " Bahkan aku merindukan omelanmu yang panjang itu. " Cengirnya lebar, kala mengingat omelan suaminya yang walau pun di luar tampak kalem tapi dalamnya sesungguhnya sangat cerewet.

" Kuharap kau tidak merajuk, Sasuke-kun. Karena kalau kau merajuk aku tidak akan bisa menghiburmu. " Kelakarnya lembut sembari tertawa kecil.

" Intinya, kami merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku dan anak-anak. Dan kuharap kau juga begitu. Tapi, kami akan tetap tegar melewati semua ini. Kau tahu kenapa, karena kami tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami. Kau selalu ada di sini, " Tunjuknya tepat di dadanya. " Ya kan? Dan lagi kami tahu kami tidak sendiri. Aku tidak sendiri. Karena ada banyak orang di luar sana yang juga merindukanmu. Contohnya, Naruto si bodoh itu selalu berceloteh tentang kenangan kalian saat kecil dulu pada anak-anak setiap bertemu. " Tawanya ketika mengingat ulah aneh Naruto saat bercerita dulu.

" Jangan cemburu, Sasuke-kun. Dia tidak akan mengambilku darimu. Kau tahu dia punya Hinata, kan? " Candanya lagi. " Ini, untuk rindu dariku dan anak-anak. " Menyodorkan enam tangkai bunga mawar berwana jingga itu di hadapan nisan suaminya.

" Enam menunjukan tahun ke-enammu. Dan mawar berwarna jingga yang berarti kerinduan. Ingatlah selalu pada kami, Sasuke-kun. Karena kami akan selalu mengingatmu. " Setelahnya dia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

 **Tahun ke-tujuh, Bara no Kurimu**

Tujuh tahun, dan masih sama. Wanita itu masih tetap berkunjung setiap tahun. seperti tahun ini. Dia datang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna krim pucat dengan belahan sampai betis, high heels lima centi berwarna pink susu dan tatanan rambut yang lebih rapi dan rumit dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Wajahnya dipoles dengan make-up tipis yang menambah kecantikannya.

" Hei, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang? Apa aku cantik? " Godanya pada ia yang tak terlihat wujudnya, berputar kecil memamerkan lekukan indah yang terbentuk di tubuhnya.

" Nee, Sasuke-kun, hari ini putra-putramu akan menikah. " Senyum cantiknya terkembang kala mengingat alasan utama di datang kemari.

" Mereka sengaja memilih hari ini. Hari ketika kau meninggalkan mereka. Alasannya adalah mereka ingin mengenangmu dalam acara sakral ini. Dan walaupun kau tak bisa berada di sisi mereka sekarang setidaknya mereka dapat merasakan keberadaanmu di hari ini. " Matanya berbinar senang, mengingat bahwa putra-putranya sudah dewasa. " Lihat, ikatan keluarga kita masih terikat kuat sekali sampai tidak bisa dilupakan. "

" Dan aku semakin tua saja, ya. Ah, aku sampai lupa menceritakan tentang calon menantu-menantu kita. Kalau calon istri Daichi, dia gadis bermarga Yoshida, Yumi Yoshida dan dia sangat cantik. Sedikit kalem, cocok sekali dengan Daichi yang terlalu hiperaktif. Sedangkan untuk Daisuke, bernama Sera Suzuki, dia juga tidak kalah cantiknya. Cerewet dan ramah sepertiku, seimbang dengan sifat Daisuke yang sepertimu, dingin dan cuek. Pokoknya mereka seperti pangeran dan putri. Sempurna sekali. " Senyum bangga terukir di wajahnya.

" Upacara dan resepsi pernikahannya akan diadakan dengan sederhana di kebun belakang mansion keluargaUchiha dan hanya dihadiri oleh anggota keluarga dan teman-teman dekat saja. Ayah dan orang tuaku juga akan datang, Sasuke-kun, tentu saja mereka pasti tidak ingin melewatkan pernikahan cucu-cucu lelakinya. Aku jadi ingat pernikahan kita, Sasuke-kun. " Wajahnya merona hebat ketika mengingat kenangan indah itu.

" Ah, ya ampun sudah jam segini. Tinggal menunggu satu jam lagi untuk mendapat anggota keluarga baru. Uchiha Yumi dan Uchiha Sera, kedengarannya serasi. " Sembari melihat jam di ponselnya, dia berangan-angan tentang menantu barunya.

" Aku harus segera pergi, Sasuke-kun. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memberimu tujuh tangkai bunga mawar berwarna cream. Tujuh yang melambangkan waktu dan warna cream yang berarti perhatian dan kepedulian. Bahkan setelah kau pergi perhatian dan kepedulian keluarga masih tertuju padamu, semoga kau senang. Untukmu yang mungkin sedang menampilkan raut bangga di sana. " Setelah berkata seperti itu, wanita tersebut beranjak pergi menuju tempat di mana masa depan para putranya akan di mulai.

 **Tahun ke-delapan, Murasakiiro no Bara**

Tahun ke-delapan, wanita itu datang kembali membawa warna di setiap langkah kakinya. Rambut soft pink miliknya yang sekarang telah kembali sepanjang punggung, berayun ditiup angin seirama dengan gaun ungu sampai betis yang dikenakannya. Langkah kakinya selalu membawa ke tempat yang sama. Kebiasaannya juga tak pernah hilang.

" Halo, Sasuke-kun, mau dengar ceritaku? Kau tidak bisa menolak, jadi dengarkan aku, ya. " Senyum cerianya menjadi awal dari cerita itu. " Pada suatu ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda bersekolah di universitas ternama untuk menggapai mimpinya, suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bermata elang berwajah tampan. Di sana sang pemuda merupakan senior di fakultas yang sama dengan si gadis, yaitu manajemen. Saat kegiatan ospek si gadis tidak membawa seluruh bahan yang diperlukan, dan sang pemuda berwajah tampanlah yang menjadi pembimbingnya. Si gadis dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang pemuda yang walau diluar tampak dingin dan cuek ternyata sangat cerewet. Anehnya, kakak pembimbingnya itu hanya memarahinya anggota lainnya tidak dipermasalahkan, si gadis yang kesal balas mendebat sang pemuda yang tidak adil. Cekcok pun terjadi dan tentu saja sang pemudalah yang menang. " Wanita itu terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

" Dan, uniknya setelah kejadian itu, si gadis dan sang pemuda menjadi dekat. Mereka bahkan pergi kencan beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya sang pemuda menyatakan cintanya pada si gadis yang ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka selalu baik meski sesekali terjadi perdebatan kecil diantara mereka, tetapi mereka tetap bertahan. Di tahun ke-empat hubungan mereka, sang pemuda melamar si gadis di depan orang tua dan teman-teman mereka. " Wajah Sakura merona mengingat kejadian itu.

" Karena si gadis setuju mereka akhirnya menikah dan dikaruniai empat orang anak. Bahtera rumah tangga mereka berjalan dengan baik dan rukun. Sampai... " Menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

" Sampai sang pemuda meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Meninggalkan si gadis dan anak-anak mereka. Tapi si gadis meski pun masih bersedih tidak mau berduka terlalu lama, dia kembali bangkit demi anak-anaknya. Dia masih berjuang sampai sekarang. " Hembusan napas lelah menjadi akhir dari cerita si wanita gulali.

" Nee, Sasuke-kun, kau tahu si gadis yang kumaksud itu adalah aku dan sang pemuda adalah kau. Masih ingatkah kau tentang perjalanan kita? Kuharap masih. " Ingatannya menerawang menuju masa-masa dalam cerita tadi.

" Kau tahu, aku masih ingat kejadian saat ospek dulu. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa kau ternyata lebih cerewet dariku, dan itu benarkan? " Mengerling jenaka pada nisan di depannya. " Dulu kita sering sekali adu mulut ya, bahkan saat kencan pertama kita dulu kita sempat melakukannya. Dan kau ingat dengan ciuman dibawah guyuran hujan itu, saat itu aku pergi karena kata-kata pedasmu padaku menyinggung perasaanku. Lalu, kau mengejarku dan menyatakan perasaanmu kemudian kita berciuman. Ciuman pertama kita terambil hari itu. " Wajahnya sedikit merona saat mengingat kejadian itu.

" Saat kau melamarku dulu, kau melakukannya di kafe tempat kita pertama kali pergi berkencan di depan seluruh anggota keluarga kita. Saat itu aku baru tahu kau itu bisa romantis juga, ya, habisnya kau tidak pernah bersikap romantis padaku dulu sih... " Mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia sedang kesal, menambah manis wajahnya.

" Kemudian kita menikah. Pernikahan sederhana di sebuah gereja kecil, menambah romantis sosokmu di depanku. Kau ingat saat dulu aku melahirkan Daichi dan Daisuke, kau menangis saat pertama kali melihat mereka. Momen pertama saat kau menjadi ayah. Dan, saat Hana lahir kau bahkan tidak mau melepaskan pandangan matamu darinya. Dia benar-benar putri kecil ayah yang berharga, ya. Aku bahkan sempat iri karena kau selalu memperhatikannya. " Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya.

" Lalu saat kau pergi, Daichi dan Daisuke masih berusia enam belas tahun, Sarada empat belas tahun, dan Hana, putri kecilmu baru menginjak usia sepuluh tahun. Aku bahkan belum genap empat puluh tahun, tapi kau sudah pergi. Meninggalkan kami selamanya. " Senyumnya pergi sebentar, bukan hilang.

" Tapi kami berhasil bangkit. Maju dari kesedihan. Walaupun begitu kami tetap setia mengingatmu. Sebagai ayah, suami, putra, teman. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Sasuke-kun, kami baik-baik saja sekarang. " Senyum merekah lagi di wajahnya.

" Aku memberikan delapan tangkai bunga mawar ungu ini untukmu. Delapan menunjukan waktu yang semakin panjang dan mawar ungu yang melambangkan pertemuan pertama. Untuk pertemuan pertama kita, semoga kita tetap mengingatnya. " Meletakan bunga-bunga itu dan pergi dari sana dengan harapan dapat mengenang kembali pertemuan pertama mereka lagi nanti.

 **Tahun ke-sembilan, Piichi no Bara**

Sembilan. Bilangan yang semakin besar nilainya. Sembilan, dan wanita itu masih tetap menjalankan hobinya sejak delapan tahun lalu dan sekarang menjadi sembilan.

Kali ini wanita itu memakai celana panjang berwarna abu-abu tua dengan potongan yang sangat longgar sehingga sekilas terlihat seperti rok, dan kaus putih polos dengan lengan yang mengembang menjadi pasangannya. Rambut merah mudanya bertambah panjang dengan sedikit putih yang menyembul diantara warna yang dominan.

Merenung di tempatnya duduk, begitu terus beberapa saat. Sampai tawa memecahkan keheningan itu. Sepertinya ada ingatan yang membuat si wanita permen kapas tertawa.

" Nee, Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingat ketika kita masih sepasang kekasih dulu saat di universitas, aku ingat pernah menuduhmu selingkuh dengan salah satu adik tingkat di jurusan ke-sastraan yang cantik itu kan. Kau tahu saat itu wajahmu langsung pucat pasi terutama ketika aku mulai menangis, kau langsung panik untuk menenangkanku. Wajahmu sangat manis waktu itu, wajah panik, wajah murungmu saat tahu aku hanya bercanda, dan wajah meronamu yang super manis saat aku menggodamu dulu. " Tertawa sejenak ketika kenangan itu merayap masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

" Aku kangen dengan wajah beragam ekspresimu yang hanya muncul saat aku bersamamu. Hah, kalau saja waktu itu aku memfotomu, pasti sekarang aku sudah mimisan melihatnya. " Candanya, sambil tertawa sendirian mendengarnya.

" Kau tahu, satu hal yang membuatku bingung adalah wajahmu yang pucat pasi begitu aku menuduhmu dan semua penjelasanmu waktu itu yang kau jelaskan dengan terburu-buru. Aku penasaran yang waktu itu hanya kepura-puraanku saja atau kau memang punya hubungan dengannya? Ini aneh. " Keningnya berkerut dalam, bertopang dagu sambil memimkirkan semua kemungkinan.

" Hmmm, aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kau hanya setia padaku. Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya padamu. " Senyum manis andalannya menguar ke sekelilingnya, menebar senang ke semua yang melihatnya.

" Cinta kita itu polos. Polos yang dapat berarti kesederhanaan, apa adanya, dan jujur. Sebagai simbol dari kepolosan itu aku memberimu sembilan tangkai bunga mawar berwarna peach ini. Sembilan menunjukan waktu yang kau lewatkan di sini dan mawar peach yang berarti kepolosan. Untukmu yang mungkin sedang murung karena di goda oleh istrinya sendiri. Aku pulang dulu ya, jaa ne. " Kaki jenjangnya melangkahkan diri pergi dari tempat itu setelah bunga berwarna unik itu di depan batu nisan yang sudah mulai tampak kusam tersebut.

 **Tahun ke-sepuluh, Pinku no Bara**

Sepuluh, dan waktu semakin terasa cepat berlalu. Tapi, wanita itu tak pernah berhenti. Berhenti dari kunjungan rutinnya ke makam mendiang suaminya.

Dari waktu ke waktu wanita itu bertambah dewasa dimakan usia. Namun anehnya fisiknya tidak berubah sama sekali, hanya terdapat sedikit kerutan di wajahnya, rambut soft pink panjangnya juga masih sama bahkan bertambah panjang hanya sedikit rambut putih yang terlihat di antara untaian rambutnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia benar merawat dirinya dengan baik.

Celana hitam panjang dengan potongan lurus dan lebar dari pinggang hingga ke bawah, blus biru kehijau-hijauan dan bros berbentuk unik berwarna kuning tersemat di dadanya.

Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, melawan rasa gugup yang menghinggapi hatinya.

" Aku ini sudah tua tapi kenapa masih bisa gugup seperti anak kecil yang diminta memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Ck, menyebalkan. " bersungut kesal, mengomentari kadaannya sekarang.

" Hah, baiklah kukatakan saja. " Tegasnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. " Nee, Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih untuk upayamu membahagiakanku. Terima kasih telah bersedia menikah dengan orang sepertiku. Terima kasih karena menjagaku. Terima kasih karena memberiku kajaiban yang tak dapat kubayangkan. Terima kasih untuk cinta kasih yang kau beri padaku. Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Terima kasih... " Air mata menetes di pipinya yang merona merah. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tetapi air mata kelegaan. Lega karena dapat mengeluarkan rasa yang terpendam sejak lama.

" Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Syukurlah, sekarang aku bisa agak tenang. " Senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. Senyum penuh kelegaan. " Nee, Sasuke-kun, terimalah pernyataan terima kasihku ini. " Wajahnya penuh harap, menanti jawab yang mustahil datang.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta jawabanmu ketika aku juga berada di sana. " Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. " Hihihi, kutebak pasti wajahmu sedang memerah sekarang. " Kikiknya kecil, menggoda suaminya mungkin merupakan salah satu kebiasaan buruknya, yang sedikit mengesalkan sekaligus manis.

" Bunga mawar berwarna pink ini melambangkan rasa terima kasihku padamu, sepuluh tangkai melambangkan waktu yang semakin besar jaraknya. Untukmu yang sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Terima kasih, aku pamit. " Izinnya pulang dengan membawa senyum manis yang tak kan pernah bisa hilang lagi.

 **Tahun ke-sebelas, Shiroi Bara**

Wanita cantik yang tak terpengaruh oleh waktu, gaun putih sederhana, dan rambut soft pink panjang sepinggang, terlihat familier di tempat yang memang selalu dikunjunginya itu.

" Nee, apa kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, putri sulung kita, Sarada-chan, telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut hitam sebahunya dulu sudah sampai sepingga, kulitnya putih bersinar, dan sekarang dia sudah tidak pakai kacamata lagi. Pokonya dia sangat cantik bahkan melebihi aku. Dan aku membawa kabar mengejutkan untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Ayo, coba tebak apa itu, Sasuke-kun! " Katanya penuh semangat, matanya berbinar senang.

" Baiklah, kuberitahu saja ya. Sarada akan menjadi ibu! " Pekiknya senang. " Aku akan menjadi nenek lagi, cucuku bertambah satu. Aku nggak sabar menanti Uchiha kecilku lahir! " Sorak-sorainya berhenti, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

" Emm, apa aku sudah memberitahumu dengan siapa Sarada menikah? Sepertinya belum ya. Kalau begitu aku langsung katakan saja ya, Dia menikah dengan Namikaze Boruto! Selamat Sasuke-kun kau telah menjadi besan dengan Naruto-Dobe kesayanganmu! " Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah ayunya. " Hah, jujur aku belum siap melepas putri sulungku itu, tapi apa daya yang dapat kulakukan. Sekarang hanya tersisa putri bungsuku, Hana. Begitu pun sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan perkuliahannya. Huh, sial kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya? " Keluhnya panjang lebar.

" Mereka menikah januari lalu, dan empat bulan setelahnya Sarada dinyatakan positif hamil! Senangnya~ Si bodoh Naruto saja langsung teriak-teriak seperti orang gila sangking senangnya akan mendapat cucu. " Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir peach itu kala mengingat tingkah lucu sahabat kuningnya.

" Satu untuk Naruto dan tiga untukku. Cucuku semakin bertambah banyak saja, ya. Aku sudah punya Daiiki dan Sasuke kecil di rumah, sekarang akan bertambah satu lagi. Sedangkan Naruto, heh, cucunya belum lagi lahir. Tentu saja cucu pertamanya adalah anak Boruto dan Sarada. Selamat Sasuke-kun, kau sudah satu langkah di depan Naruto. " Serunya senang, sambil bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

" Nee, berdoalah untuk putrimu. Semoga pernikahannya bertahan lama sampai akhir dan juga semoga persalinannya nanti berjalan lancar. " Menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, seperti sedang berdoa.

" Aku harap cinta mereka putih seperti cinta kita. Yang putih bagai salju, tak ternoda oleh hitamnya dunia. " Sinar matanya melembut menatap goresan nama pada batu dihadapannya.

" Seperti bunga ini. " Tangannya mengangkat salah satu tangkai bunga di pangkuannya dan menghirup semerbak harum yang diuarkannya. " Bunga mawar putih, sebelas tangkai. Bunga ini adalah simbol dari cinta kita dan sebelas tangkainya adalah waktu kita terpisah. " Senyumnya sedikit meredup menyadari kenyataan pahit di depannya.

" Aku berjanji akan terus begitu. " Tapi dalam sekejap senyum itu kembali lagi beserta sinar harapan yang menjadi lentera penerang dalam sepinya hidup ini. " Nah, sekarang aku harus pulang, ibu hamil itu mudah sekali marah. " pamitnya dalam pose seperti sedang berbisik dan mata yang berkedip nakal.

 **Tahun ke-dua belas, Akai Bara**

Dua belas tahun berlalu, musim demi musim silih berganti, hari terlewati dengan sekejap mata, usia makin pendek dirasa. Semua berganti mengikuti waktu, tapi tidak dengannya.

Wanita yang dengan setianya datang ke tempat yang sama di hari yang sama selama dua belas tahun lamanya. Rambut merah muda kebanggaannya tersanggul rapi di belakang kepalanya. Gaun merah semata kaki membalut tubuh sintalnya, kaki-kakinya menapaki tanah dialasi oleh high heels berwarna pink pucat yang tak terlalu tinggi ukurannya. Wajah cantik yang bagai beku di tengah kumpulan waktu dipoles make-up seperlunya. Cincin tanda hubungan dengan sang terkasih melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Di leher jenjangnya tergantung liontin bunga sakura berhiaskan batu permata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Senyum tak pernah pergi dari wajah ayunya. Mata emeraldnya berbinar memancarkan rasa yang ada sekarang.

" Tak terasa, dua belas tahun telah berlalu. " Ucapnya sebagai salam tanda permulaan. " Banyak hal yang sudah kita lewati, Sasuke-kun. Dan kurasa sekarang adalah akhirnya. " Mata yang tadinya menerawang tak tentu arah sekarang kembali terfokus pada nama yang terukir di batu penanda di hadapannya.

" Akhir dari sedih, derita, dan bingung yang kita rasakan. Ini adalah awal dari senyum, tawa, dan bahagia yang akan kita jalani nanti. " Senyum tulus tergambar di wajahnya.

" Selama dua belas tahun, aku datang kemari dengan berbagai cerita yang berbeda. " Ingatannya melayang ke masa-masa sebelum ini.

" Kali pertama aku datang, aku mengeluh, berteriak dan mengumpat di hadapanmu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memberimu setangkai bunga mawar hitam yang melambangkan perasaanku waktu itu. Aku bahkan dengan teganya mengatakannya kalau aku membencimu, betapa bodohnya aku. " Senyum kecut terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

" Kali kedua, aku datang membawa kabar buruk dengan kematian ibu. Lihat begitu kejamnya waktu padaku. Bahkan setelah aku kehilanganmu mereka mengambil ibu juga dariku. Dua bunga mawar merah kuberi padamu, yang berarti kematian. " Matanya mulai dilapisi oleh lapisan bening air mata.

" Ketiga, aku datang sesaat setelah aku berselingkuh dengan seorang pria bernama Sasori itu. Bunga mawar kuning yang berarti kecemburuan kuberi padamu. " Perasaan bersalah mulai memenuhi rongga di dadanya lagi. " Maafkan aku. " Sesalnya.

" Tahun ke-empat aku mulai menyadari perasaanku sendiri, berjanji untuk tidak pernah berbohong padamu lagi. Bunga mawar hijau kuberi tanda awal dari hidup baruku. " Senyum akhirnya kembali lagi bahkan lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

" Lima dan enam, berturut- turut kuberikan mawar biru dan jingga. Hidup mulai tertata lagi. "

" Tujuh kabar baik untuk kita sebagai orang tua, mengetahui bahwa anak-anaknya telah tumbuh dewasa dan siap menapaki jalan baru bersama dengan pendamping hidupnya. Mawar berwarna _cream_ yang berarti perhatian dan kepedulian. " Rasa bangga muncul lagi saat mengingat kejadian dimana putra-putranya akan menikah.

" Ungu untuk tahun kedelapan, aku menceritakan awal mula pertemuan kita. Sama dengan arti bunga itu sendiri. "

" Sembilan, bunga mawar _peach_ yang berarti kepolosan cinta kita. Sepuluh dengan bunga mawar _pink_ nya tanda terima kasihku padamu. "

" Sebelas, tahun lalu aku memberi kabar hamilnya putri sulung kita. Kita akan menjadi kakek dan nenek untuk tiga orang cucu yang manis. "

" Dan sekarang serta seterusnya, bunga mawar merahlah yang akan menemani. Mawar merah yang dapat berarti cinta sejati yang tak kan pernah lupa sampai akhir napas berhembus. Seperti itulah cinta kita. " Menghirup harum dua belas tangkai bunga mawar merah dipegangannya. " Kau tahu, kata orang dua belas tangkai mawar merah jika kau beri pada orang terkasih dapat mengandung makna bahwa cinta mereka akan kekal. Dua belas yang menunjukkan jumlah bulan dalam setahun, jika terus kau beri akan berarti yang abadi. Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Dua belas tiap tahun mulai sekarang sampai nanti. " Tersenyum sambil meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di depan nisan dihadapannya. " Aku janji. " setelah berucap begitu, hanya keheningan yang tertinggal.

Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keadaan itu. " Ibu? " Panggil suara itu yang dapat ditebak merupakan suara seorang lelaki. " Nenek? " Panggil suara lain dibelakangnya. Menoleh perlahan melihat anggota keluarganya telah berkumpul disana.

Berada di tengah dari semuanya berdiri seorang pria tua dengan tampang tegas mengenakan setelan _montsuki_ hitam dengan _hakama_ dan _haori_ yang berwarna gelap berlambang kipas sebagai lambang keluarga mereka. Pria itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku--ayah mertuanya.

Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pria lainnya dengan kerutan di sisi wajahnya dan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat longgar yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, Itachi Uchiha--kakak iparnya.

Di samping kanan ayah mertuanya berdiri seorang pria yang lebih muda dari dua pria lainnya, berambut _raven_ sedikit panjang melebihi telinga tenfah tersenyum lembut kearahnya, digendongannya terdapat seorang bocah lelaki berusia kira-kira empat tahun menatapnya, dia yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan nenek tadi. Disamping mereka seorang gadis berambut oranye tersenyum manis kearahnya. Mereka Uchiha Daichi, Yumi dan anaknya, Daiiki--Putra pertamanya, menantu serta cucunya.

Disamping mereka, putri sulungnya Sarada Namikaze--Wanita dengan rambut hitam sepunggung--tengah menggondong putranya yang masih bayi. Disampingnya berdiri Namikaze Boruto dengan cengiran yang selalu mengingatkannya dengat sahabat kuningnya.

Samping kiri ayah mertuanya berada disana putra keduanya yang merupakan kopian dari sang ayah dan kembaran dari Uchiha Daichii--Uchiha Daisuke, pria yang memanggilnya. Di sampingnya berdiri wanita cantik berambut merah--menantunya, Uchiha Sera. Berada di tengah, di antara orang tuanya, bocah lelaki yang sengaja diberi nama sama dengan kakeknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Di samping mereka, tengah tersenyum manis putri bungsu kesayangan ayahnya yang merupakan kopian dari ibunya, Uchiha Hana.

Keluarganya segera menghampirinya duduk melingkar di makam mendiang ayah, anak, adik, kakek dan suami mereka.

" Tahun sebelumnya aku selalu datang sendiri, tidak lagi sekarang. Di sini, saat ini keluargamu ada di sini, seluruhnya. Kuharap kau senang, Sasuke-kun. " Setelah kata itu terucap, sapa dan obrolan hangat memenuhi keadaan. Sesekali gelak tawa terdengar di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family~ Anthony Brandt_

 _Sesuatu bisa mengubah kita, tetapi kita mulai dan berakhir bersama dengan keluarga kita~ Anthony Brandt_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _When the love is seperated by the distance, we studied about the meaning of sincerity and truth loyalty of love._

 _Ketika cinta dipisahkan oleh jarak, kita belajar tentang ketulusan dan kesetiaan cinta yang sesungguhnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N** :

Yo, minna...

Jangan kecewa ma fick ini ya...

capek lho buatnya...

Makachi kalo mau baca

salam

Akai Bara

Next project : Humanity


End file.
